Apuesta
by Lara Himura
Summary: Sirius y James apuestan una semana de obediencia completa al primero que descubre con quien estuvo el otro la noche anterior..... Apesto en los summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Soy la peor persona sobre este planea, tengo tantos fics pendientes y salgo con uno mas. Por favor R&R, ya sean tomatasos, criticas, lo que sea.

**Advertencia**: Slash (boy&boy action)

* * *

El Sol aun no llegaba a alumbrar completamente la torre de Griffindor y mucho menos a los dormitorios de los sextos años, sin embargo en el de varones ya se escuchaba el susurro de una muchacha apurándose a vestir. Con lo absorta que se encontraba en evitar que el cierre de su falda sonara como el grito desgarrador de una _banshee_ a la mitad de la noche, y con el eco de sus recuerdos en sus oídos, no se dio cuenta que la llave de la regadera, que se había abierto mucho antes de que ella se despertara, en esos momentos se cerraba. Antes de marcharse quiso despedirse, pero se arrepintió, no tenía caso despertarlo, de seguro haría mas ruido que ella y despertaría a sus amigos, los cuales armarían entre gritos, preguntas y estúpidas exclamaciones el peor recuerdo de ella en Hogwarts. Justo cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de la salida alguien abrió la puerta del baño. Al oír crujir la madera debajo de las pisadas, se volteo alarmada sujetando con fuerza sus zapatos contra su pecho. El muchacho que acababa de entrar a la habitación tuvo una reacción parecida: dejó salir un gritito de sorpresa y sujetó la toalla que solo lograba cubrir de su cintura hacia abajo con ambas manos.

-¿Lily?- Preguntó en voz baja el hermoso hombre lobo después de recobrarse del susto.

-¡Remus!- Lily Evans no pudo controlar el tono de su voz, aunque ni se dio cuenta que su grito de sorpresa hiciera que el joven Sirius Black lanzara un gruñido desde su cama que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?- Hay que agradecer a los dioses por la visión que daba el joven: de la mitad de su cuerpo para abajo había que dejarlo a la imaginación, sin embargo unas gotas de agua, provenientes de su cabello castaño que lo llevaba a la altura de sus mejillas (lo cual acentuaba el color miel de sus ojos) resbalaban saboreando la blanca tez, bajando por su lacerado y delgado torso. Mientras que la imagen de la pelirroja era desaliñada, su cabello largo a la altura de sus hombros, se encontraba despeinado y su blusa del colegio se notaba un poco arrugada.

-Yo... - comenzó a excusarse, y sin encontrar alguna historia que pareciera convincente, se preguntó por que su cerebro había decidido irse de viaje a Fidji- yo vine... vine por mi libro.

-¿Tú libro?- cuestionó confundido Remus. Trataba de encontrar los verdes ojos pero al perecer el piso ofrecía un gran espectáculo.

-Si, mi libro de... er...- inconscientemente, mientras pensaba, jugaba con su cabello con la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra sostenía su calzado- de pociones que le preste a Ja... ¡Potter!- "¡Bravo, Lily! Se más obvia", se reprimió a ella misma.- Si, vine por mi libro de pociones que le preste a Potter- Trataba de mantener sus manos ocupadas para que no se notara su nerviosismo, hasta que no puedo mas y las tuvo que esconder detrás de su espalda..

-¿_Tú_ le prestaste un libro a _James_ y vienes por él a las _seis_ de la mañana?- Remus lentamente comenzó a encaminarse a su baúl sin quitarle la vista a Lily.

-Así es, me lo pidió para estudiar, pero yo no me acordé que hoy lo necesitaba- esperaba que si su voz se notara segura y tal vez su historia se podría creer un poco. Durante unos estresantes segundos parecía que Remus, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, le refutaría su historia, pero no fue así.

-Supongo que yo también haría lo mismo- Replicó esté encogiéndose de hombros. Lily hizo un sonido entre risa y soplido como queriendo dar a entender que captaba el chiste o que lo comprendía. Remus, que ya había abierto su baúl, rió. Un silencio bastante incomodo cayó sobre los dos, Lily paseo su mirada por la habitación meciéndose en sus talones.

-Lily, no es por ser grosero ni que te este corriendo pero me gustaría vestirme.

-¿Qué?- Lily salió de su ensoñación .- Claro, claro... si, vestirte. Ya me voy.- Se había librado de una situación extremadamente vergonzosa, ó eso era lo que ella creía.

-Lily¿tu libro?

-¿Qué¡Ah! Mi libro, claro- con una sonrisa nerviosa se agachó junto a la cama de James, que al momento de entrar se encontraba inmediatamente al lado izquierdo, y tomó el primer libro que encontró.-Nos vemos Remus.- Su rostro había arrevesado la tonalidad de su cabello, pero en fin, pudo haber sido peor.

-Adiós Lily.- Y sin más salió de la habitación.

Remus se inclinó para sacar la ropa de su baúl. No era de extrañarse de encontrarla perfectamente doblada y planchada con un fresco aroma a limpio (su pequeño secreto era poner un pañuelo empapado con su perfume en el fondo). En cualquier otra ocasión habría puesto especial atención para no desordenarlo, sin embargo su mente se encontraba luchando con dos pensamientos: el primero era descifrar el motivo por el cual Lily Evans había tenido que mentir (porque su excusa era como Peter tratando de hacerle creer a James que por fin había podido tener un cita con una chica más grande que él, de Ravenclaw, un lunes por la noche, en la torre de astronomía). Y el segundo se encontraba en la cama contigua, con la cortinas cerradas. La de Sirius. Justo esa donde el grito de Lily había arrancado un gruñido minutos atrás. Había algo en ese espacio que hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera atraído. No solo era el aroma de su joven ocupante, ó el sonido apagado de su respiración, era mas bien la imagen de él acostado, esos ojos grises ocultos por sus párpados, sus suaves labios aun carmines, su perfecto cuerpo cubierto por las delgadas sabanas.

No pudo soportarlo más, sin terminar de abrocharse la camisa descorrió la cortina lentamente para no despertarlo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y por un momento se quedo mirando lo acertada que era la imagen que había creado en su mente. Como le gustaba verlo así, tranquilo, lejos de su hiperactividad; pero debía confesar que le gustaba más cuando estaba despierto. Según lo que había dicho Sirius la noche anterior, cada palabra, cada mirada, cada roce estaba dirigido para él. Estaba decidido, _debía_ despertarlo, así que se acercó al oído de él y lo lamió. Sirius gruñó entre sueños y abrió los ojos.

-Sabes, hay personas que te sacuden del hombro, gritan tu nombre ó hasta te echan agua encima, pero es muy raro que te laman la cara.- Dijo en un sensual susurro.

-A menos que sea un perro...

-Mmmm... ¿volvemos a cambiar de papeles? A mi no me molestó, digo, nunca pensé que tu quisieras hacer algo así...-No pudo terminar su frase porque un muy sonrojado Lupin le había tapado la boca con la mano.

-¡No lo digas!- Le dijo con apremio- Lo de ayer fue, no se... tal vez, quizás, se lo podría llamar una buena experiencia.

-¡Y vaya que si fue buena!- Lanzó una de sus características risas / ladrido- es mas, hay que repetirla- Remus que seguía inclinado recibió un beso por Sirius quien no iba dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-Ahorita no.- Dijo Remus rompiendo el beso.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó como si fuera de un niño al cual su mamá le había quitado una barra de chocolate. -Por favor Moony, es la madrugada del viernes...

-De hecho son las seis y media, ya es de mañana.

-... nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos.

Y como si se tratase de una mal augurio se oyeron los pasos de alguien aproximarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces Sirius empujó a un atónito Remus de la cama para que se escondiera, ninguno de los dos tuvo el tiempo suficiente para evitar que las cobijas cayeran también al suelo, haciendo que un joven pasara imperceptible a la vista mientras que el otro quedaba en todo su esplendor. De un momento a otro el ruidoso de James Potter apareció en la escena.

-¡Por las barbas de mi abuelo y otros pelos¡Padfoot, cúbrete!

-¡Prongs! Deberías de tocar.- Sirius jaló un poco de sabana y se cubrió como le fue ordenado.

James, que iba vestido con su pijama favorita con dibujos de patitos de hule ("¡Es el mejor juguete que los muggles pudieron crear!"), tocó de forma sarcástica el poste del dosel.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, Mr. Prongs, se encuentra usted en su casa.

-Muchas gracias Mr. Padfoot, que buenas las tenga y que mejor las pase.- Se sentó en la orilla de la cama de una forma no muy masculina, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y posando sus manos en las rodillas- Veo que Mr. Padfoot tuvo una noche muy agitada.

-Que siga los consejos de los franceses acerca de cómo amanecer con un cuerpo relajado y sin las presiones que uno generalmente tiene durante la noche, no necesariamente quiere decir que me mantuve ocupado.

-No sabia que conocías franceses.

-Amigos de un amigo.

-¿Qué amigo¿De Wormtail? Espera, me estas distrayendo¿con quien fue?- James conocía (o creía conocerlo) muy bien. Sabía leerlo como si se tratara de una jugada de Quidditch, tal vez por eso todos los planes que hacían juntos les salían tan bien.

Sirius carraspeó y se movió inquieto en su colchón- Yo...- Remus, que no se había movido ni siquiera para respirar apropiadamente por temor a que James lo escuchara, cerró los ojos y junto las manos a modo de rezo.- Mejor dime tú con quien.

-¿Yo?- Puso su conocida cara de fingida inocencia, generalmente estaba reservada para cuando Lily lo atrapaba con las manos en la masa; cabe mencionar que ninguna de las veces que la había usado había funcionado.- Yo no hice nada.

-Prongs, mi casi hermano, te conozco tan bien. Esa sonrisa que cruza tu rostro, ese brillo en tus ojos, lo relajado de tu postura, la confianza que irradias y ese enorme chupeton tan cerca de tu oreja me dicen que no fui el único que no durmió.

-¡Ja! Lo admites.- ¿Cómo puede ser que Sirius fuera tan estúpido? Se preguntaba Remus, quien ante sus fallidos rezos había golpeado el piso con su frente.- No dormiste.

-Tu tampoco.

-Digamos que tienes razón.- Dijo James tratando de imitar a los viejos detectives que salían en esas películas en blanco y negro, alzó una ceja, y se puso en la posición de "El Pensador" (Esa escultura tan famosa, de ese personaje igual de famoso que al momento de mencionarlo se escapa de la punta de la lengua)

-Obviamente.- No había que ayudar al ego de Sirius para que alcanzara distancias extraordinarias.

-Y como es obvio yo no te voy a decir.- Esto no era por quisiera vengarse por el súper desarrollado narcisismo de su amigo (el cual llegaba a irritar a la mayoría de las personas), si no porque le encantaba verlo sufrir. Inmediatamente al escuchar esta respuesta Sirius frunció el seño.- A menos que...- esta bien, no lo podía hacer sufrir demasiado- tu me digas.

Sirius negando agachó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua.

-No puedo.- Dijo en voz baja. Remus rascaba el piso con desesperación, era la única forma que evitaba que comenzara a gritar.- Lo siento, pero he prometido que lo mantendría en secreto. Tal vez para la próxima, Prongs.- "¿Para la próxima¿la próxima que¿Qué quiso decir?" Se preguntó indignado Remus.

-¿Tan fea es?- James se alejó de él como si hubiera contraído una enfermedad realmente contagiosa. Sirius rió como loco, comenzó revolcarse como perro en la cama, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, no podía ni respirar. Después de un rato, cuando recuperar su aliento, le preguntó poniéndose en una de sus "sexy poses", preguntó.

-¿Yo, el hermoso y siempre glamoroso Sirius Black, dueño de la mirada más seductora, de la sonrisa más bella, del perfil más cautivador, y del cuerpo más deseado por estudiantes y cuerpo docente de Hogwarts, metiendose con alguien no digno de su altura? Prongs¿Con quien estas hablando?.- Remus, no sabía como sentirse¿halagado? Tal vez.

-Entonces, no entiendo porque no me puedes decir.

-Por que me encanta verte sufrir, mi bien ponderado Prongs.

James necesitaba saberlo, tenía que sacárselo de alguna forma. Pero ¿cómo?, Sirius podía llegar a ser muy terco, y cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo no había forma alguna de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Entonces tenía que idear otra forma de enterarse y solo quedaba investigando por su cuenta, sin embargo¿por que no lo hacía más entretenido? Estaba seguro de que se enteraría y no temía de que Sirius fuera a descubrir su pequeño secreto

-Muy bien, no me digas, tarde o temprano, me enterare.

-Claro que no.

-¿Apostamos?- Lupin ya llevaba rato temiendo esta pregunta. A los dos los conocía muy bien. Sabía que James iba a mover cielo, mar y tierra para saber con quien había estado Sirius, y se iba a enterar, o sino su alma nunca descansaría. Pero no podía dejarlo solo así¡No! Tenía que arriesgar algo para que le supiera mejor la victoria. Mientras que Sirius confiado de si mismo, picaría el anzuelo... como siempre.

-Quien se entere primero con quien estuvo el otro gana.- Y estiraron su manos para estrecharlas.-¡Espera¿Cuál es el premio?- James se hacia como el que pensaba, pero desde el principio ya lo tenía pensado.

-El que gane podrá ordenar al perdedor sin que este reproche en ningún momento, durante toda una semana.- "¡No Sirius, no seas estúpido!" Gritaba Remus dentro de su cabeza esperando que la telepatía funcionara "¡No lo hagas, por lo que mas quieras, por tu maldita dignidad (y la mía) no lo hagas!". Pero ni con todo el oro de China lograría detener a Sirius, quien ya estrechaba la mano de James.- Trato hecho.- Decía este alegremente. "¡NO!"

James se levantó de la cama feliz, que fácil sería ganarle. Se estiró dejando ver una pequeña parte de su bien formado torso. De reojo vio el reloj sobre la cómoda de su amigo.- ¡Mierda¡En treinta minutos empieza Transformaciones!- James se levantó de golpe de la cama y se encamino a la suya. Comenzó a sacar apresuradamente sus cosas de su baúl.- Sirius¿qué no te vas a mover?

-Si ya casi.- Estaba tratando de hacer tiempo para que James se fuera y así Remus pudiera salir de debajo de la cama.

-¿Te vas bañar?

-Obviamente, no voy andar oliendo a perro mojado. ¿Qué tu no?

-Estoy esperando a que Moony salga de baña... Oye- De forma intuitiva miró hacia la cama de Remus y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, ya que su amigo era siempre el primero en levantarse, y en esos momentos su cama se veía recién hecha como si nadie hubiera dormido en ella .- ¿Y Moony?

-¿Qué tiene?

-No durmió aquí.- Si la madre de Remus hubiera escuchado todas las malas palabras que su hijo en ese momento pensó le hubiera lavado la boca con el desinfectante más poderoso de su casa.- Su cama esta intacta.

-¿Así?- Y como quien no quiere la cosa Sirius estiró el cuello para ver la cama vacía.- ¡oh es cierto! Tal vez se quedó dormido en la biblioteca.- Dijo tratando de fingir indiferencia. Mientras tanto, el susodicho le vino una ataque de ansias "¡No puedo creer que llegaré tarde a la primera clase por una idiotez!"

- Ayer no lo vimos allí.

-¿Lo vimos¿Quiénes?

-Mis ojos y yo¿quién mas?- Sirius alzó una ceja. James se hizo el desentendido- ¡Tampoco durmió aquí Wormtail?- Exclamó con entusiasmo al percatarse que el ultimo (y siempre prescindible) miembro de su banda también estaba ausente.- Al parecer no fuimos los únicos que pasaron una noche agradable.

-No te emociones por la rata, se quedo dormido en la sala común. Le prometí hablar bien de él con la próxima chica que se me atravesara.- Todo el mundo ya sabía que Peter no contaba con la suficiente materia gris y que era fácil de manipular.

-¿Y Mr. Moony¿Le prometiste fondeu de chocolate para que te dejara el dormitorio para ti solito?

"Le mencione algo sobre chocolate; pero no importa, de todos modos lo disfrute yo solito" Y una gran, enorme, sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sirius.

-¿De que te ríes?- James se acercó a la cama de Sirius. Remus se cubrió la cara con las manos como si se tratara de esconderse mejor.

-Del hecho de que sospeches que nuestros dos amigos lleguen a tener la misma suerte que nosotros.- La mente de Remus abrió un pequeño paréntesis en su delirio de persecución "¿Qué quiso decir el idiota de Sirius?".- Por el amor de Dios, antes de que Wormtail llegue a superar el ataque de nervios al ver a alguien del sexo femenino, necesitare la Torre de Londres llena de pastillitas azules.

-Tal vez tienes razón, es darles mucho crédito. ¿Pero entonces donde esta nuestro lobito?

-Ya sabes como es, de seguro acampó afuera del despacho de Flitwick para ser el primero en preguntarle que vendría en el próximo examen como si a alguien mas le importara.

-Aun no estoy convencido de que el Castulo Fidelio de Remus no haya aprovechado la noche... Quien sabe. Será mejor que me apure.- Uno pensaría que James se sentiría presionado por la hora, pero ni apuro el paso y se fue silbando al baño.

Sirius se quedo sentado con la piernas cruzadas en su cama, hasta que su mejor amigo cerró la puerta tras de si. Luego se acercó a la orilla de su cama y miró debajo de esta para encontrarse con la figura de Remus.

-Un, dos, por tres por Moony que esta debajo de mi cama.

-Muy gracioso Sirius.- Le contestó de mala gana mientras que se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Qué¿Por qué estas enojado?

-¿Qué por que me enojo?- Tapo sus ojos con sus manos en señal de una gran frustración- En primer lugar, me aventaste de la cama...

-¡Fue para que no te viera!- Moony se destapó los ojos para luego apuntarlo con un dedo acusador.

-En segundo lugar aceptaste una estúpida apuesta que no solo te afectara a ti¡también a mi!-

-¡Oye! Lo estas diciendo como si ya la hubiera perdido, y no es así.- Le reprochó.

-¿En realidad crees que el alma de James descansara en paz sin enterarse con quien estuviste¿Qué no lo conoces?

-Si, digo, no... ¿Qué? Si lo conozco, y no me importa si su alma no encuentra la paz eterna...

-Y en ultimo lugar ¡¿No puedo llegar a tener tu misma suerte¿Te tengo que recordar lo que hicimos anoche?

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? Prongs, podrías cerrar los ojos mientras que Moony sale de debajo de la cama, gracias ¡Le estaba siguiendo la corriente!

-No se porque siquiera...-Se paró a la mitad de frase para tomar aire y sobarse la sien.- Me esta doliendo la cabeza y ya es muy tarde.

-No pensaras irte sin zapatos y con la camisa abierta ¿o si?- Remus estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera volteo a verlo mientras que se regresaba por unos zapatos y sus libros.- Aun te falta la camisa, pero por mi no hay problema, déjatela abierta.

-Te veo al rato.- Y salió de la habitación sin decir más.

-Apenas son las seis de la mañana y el día ya apesta- Y Sirius se dejo caer sobre su cama derrotado.


	2. Chapter 2

El comedor se encontraba en su punto más crítico, solo faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la primera clase y al parecer todos los habitantes del castillo habían tenido la mala fortuna de haberse quedado dormidos. Algunas lechuzas rezagadas buscaban a su destinatario, la comida no dejaba de llegar de las cocinas, los cubiertos hacían competencia con las voces de los comensales para ver quienes eran mas ruidosos, y todo iluminado con un Sol que también estaba de perezoso ya que apenas se le podía notar entre el cielo medio nublado. Mientras algunas personas salían del Gran Comedor dándose el lujo de caminar con calma hacia sus clases, el joven licántropo entró corriendo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la mesa de Griffindor. Estaba apunto de dejarse caer en el primer asiento vacío que encontró pero una voz muy chillona, imposible que pudiera pertenecer al sexo masculino, lo llamó.

-¡Moony!.- El regordete de Wormtail movía frenéticamente ambas manos para que su amigo lo pudiera ver. Remus se aguantó las ganas de hacer una mueca de descontento y mejor suspiró resignado; no es que le cayera mal la rata, solo era que hoy no tenía ganas de responder preguntas estúpidas.

-Buenos días Peter.- Dijo sentándose junto a su amigo.

-Hoy se te hizo muy tarde¿no crees?.- A este tipo de preguntas estúpidas se refería, pero tomo paciencia al mismo tiempo que agarraba las ultimas dos rebanadas de pan tostado que estaban a su alcance y se limitó a asentir.- A mi también se me hizo un poco tarde, los sillones de la sala común son muy cómodos, por que ayer tuve que dormir en ellos ¿sabes?

-¿Ahhh sí¿Por qué?- Mientras que no levantara la cara Peter no notaría lo estresante y frustrante que le parecía esa conversación, no solo porque ya sabía las respuestas sino por que implicaba recordar la razón por la cual iba a llegar tarde a clases.

-Padfoot me prometió que me ayudaría a conseguir una chica si no subía a los dormitorios por un par de horas, pero me quede dormido,- hay que señalar que la risa de Wormtail era peculiarmente tonta, digna para aparecer en una programa de televisión-¿a ti que te prometió para que no lo molestaras?.- "No te alteres" pensaba Remus "no te alteres, él no sabe nada, y no tiene porque saberlo. Respira..."

-Nada.- "Perfecto, mantente en respuestas monótonas para que entienda que no te importa"

-Entonces... ¿Tu si dormiste en tu cama¿Viste a la chica con la que estuvo Sirius¿Viste a James?

-¿James que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-¡El fabuloso James siempre esta en todo y esta en nada, así de maravilloso es!- No hace falta decir el nombre de aquel que se escabulló sin hacer ruido para asustar al ya casi neurótico Remus, y para hacerle la vida un poco más difícil se sentó a su izquierda para que quedara atrapado entre él y el roedor.- Pero aun a pesar de su magnificencia quisiera saber de que están hablando... Con permiso Moony¿te puedo robar una tostada Wormtail? Muchas gracias.

-Estábamos hablando de lo que hizo Padfoot la noche anterior.- Peter daba pequeños brinquitos en su asiento por tanta emoción que sentía.

Remus se moría de ganas de empujar, golpear, descuartizar, despedazar a Peter, y es que no podía creer lo imbecil que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Ahh sí¿Y que hizo ayer?

-Llevó a una chica a los dormitorios.- "¿Por qué necesariamente una _chica_? Pudo ser otra cosa. Un vampiro, un duende, un hombre lobo, no siempre son _chicas_"

-¿Y viste quien era?.- La gloria estaba a punto de estallar en las pupilas de James, quien ya se veía rodeado de laureles.

Peter dejó de brincar para dar paso a su cara de idiota desconcertado.

-No...- James pudo disfrazar su decepción con una sonrisita.- Pero Moony tal vez si la vio- Al escuchar lo que la rata había dicho Remus comenzó a ahogarse con su tostada.

-Moony no pudo haberla visto Wormtail, por que no durmió en su cama. Lo cual me lleva a la siguiente pregunta ¿dónde pasó la noche Mr. Moony?- Remus que estaba tomando jugo de calabaza para poder tragarse su bolo alimenticio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero aun así no bajo el vaso ganándose uno segundos para inventar algo.

-Pero Moony, tu dijiste que habías podido dormir en tu cama.- Dijo desconcertada la rata.

-Yo nunca dije eso.

-Entonces...- La cara de Peter se deformó al unir los puntos de la historia.- ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Yo... tenía unas cosas pendientes en...- "Vamos Lupin, que tu cerebro te sirva para algo" pensaba mientras carraspeaba- en... en las mazmorras.

-¿En las mazmorras?- Preguntó incrédulo James. Remus quería que la platica terminara lo antes posible así que se levantó de su asiento dejando media tostada en el plato. Sus amigos lo seguían con la mirada.- ¿Por qué demonios TU deberías estar cerca de las mazmorras si ya no llevas pociones?

-Es un historia muy larga y ya se me hizo tarde al igual que a ustedes; y de hecho Prongs TU deberías de estar en las mazmorras- Todo esto lo dijo sin detenerse a tomar aire. Y sin dar tiempo a que el mas estúpido de sus amigos (pequeño, redondo, feo...) procesara la información, salió del Gran Comedor. A su paso lo seguían maldiciones de las personas que empujaba, hasta que llegó al vestíbulo.

Iba tan deprisa que cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo para que se detuviera dejó caer su mochila estrepitosamente, la cual se abrió y desparramó por el suelo todos sus utensilios.

-¡Mierda!- Dijo agachándose, y era tanto su enojo que no se dio cuenta que el que había causado el accidente también se había hincado.

-No puedo creer que con esa boca hayas llegado a besarme, mi querido Moony.-Le susurraron al oído.

-¡Sirius!- Gritó perdiendo el equilibrio para aterrizar en su (lindo) trasero.

-No hay necesidad para que grites, si te escuchó.- Dijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que recogía las cosas de Remus y las metía en la mochila. Al terminar se levantó del suelo y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El joven de los ojos miel aceptó el gesto.

-Gracias.

-Es mi placer.- Y antes de soltar su mano la beso.

-¡No hagas eso!- Dijo volteando a ver si alguien estaba cerca.

-Tranquilo... Hoy te levantaste de mal humor.- Para las personas que haya que recordarles lo hermoso que es Sirius frunciendo el ceño: su cabellera negra encuadrando su perfecto perfil, sus cejas arqueándose, sus ojos grises haciendo la perfecta combinación de preocupación y buen humor, y sus labios endulzando cada palabra. El muy afortunado de Remus lo tenía enfrente y como a cualquier otro mortal se le olvido lo tenía que hacer.

-Estaría de mejor humor si James no estuviera indagando en la vida de todos y que Peter tuviera más neuronas que pecas.- El eco de la risa de Sirius inundó el lugar.

-Esta en la naturaleza de Prongs ser un topo y la de Peter es ser un protozoario. ¿Y cual es la historia?

-¿Qué historia?

-La que les inventaste, ó les dijiste la razón por la cual mi colchón esta aboyado.- La cara de Remus podía ser fácilmente confundida con un tomate. Indignado comenzó a caminar, pero Sirius lo tomo del brazo.- ¡No te enojes!, es sola una expresión.

-Eres un...

-Ya, perdón, perdón. Replanteo: para que no sospechen ¿que les debo decir?

-¡No sé!- De un momento a otro Lupin recordó que ya era muy tarde y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.- Yo les dije que había estado en las mazmorras.

-¿En las mazmorras?

-No sabía que más podía decir y fue el primer lugar que me vino a la mente.

-¿Las mazmorras fue el primer lugar en el que pensaste?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Me encanta el olor a humedad y el frió me hace sentir saludable ¡no se por que dije ese lugar¡Ya me tengo que ir! Tendrás que inventarte algo tu mismo.- Y como si hubiera tomado tres litros de café salió volando del castillo (hoy vería en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas una criatura conocida como Lamia). Sirius se quedó parado en el mismo lugar divagando en que debería de hacer ¿Ir a clase o tomarse esa hora para desayunar correctamente?

-¡Padfoot!- No necesitaba voltear para saber quien lo estaba llamando, pero de todos modos lo hizo. James se acercaba con Peter pisándole los talones.- ¿Por qué estas ahí parado¡Slughorn nos va a matar!

-Pero no he desayunado.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo mientras que de su mochila sacaba un pedazo de pan tostado con mermelada de fresa.- Fue lo único que pude traerte, dudo que te importe compartir las babas de Moony.

-No para nada.- Sirius tomó la tostada y le dio una mordida.

-¡Chicos!- Aunque parezca imposible Peter apenas había logrado alcanzar a James.- Ya me voy a mi clase. Nos vemos luego.- Y también salió del castillo, sin embargo nadie le hizo caso.

----------------------------------------

Cuando Sirius y James llegaron a su salón el profesor Slughorn estaba dando las instrucciones de la poción del día.

-Como que hay que levantarse un poco mas temprano¿no creen señor Potter, señor Black?- Dijo el profesor Slughorn interrumpiendo su clase. Iba vestido con una túnica negra que resaltaba su baja estatura y las canas que comenzaban a poblar su cabeza.

-Lo sentimos, profesor, no volverá a suceder

-Eso espero señor Potter, pero hoy no hará equipo con su amigo, hoy si trabajaran. Por favor tome asiento en la mesa de la señorita Evans, y señor Black puede compartir mesa con el señor Snape.- Sirius frunció los labios y se encamino enojadísimo al lugar donde se encontraba Snape, que era en el rincón mas oscuro del aula. Al llegar fue recibido con una mirada de odio y desprecio.

-Buenos días para ti también, Snivellus.

Mientras tanto James se sentó junto a Lily en la primera fila, quien no levantaba la mirada de su pergamino donde estaba anotando cada palabra que decía el profesor.

-Hola- Saludo entusiasmado.

-Shhh, baja la voz- Le regañó la pelirroja.

-¿No merezco ni un saludo?

-Se supone que te pusieron conmigo para que trabajaras Potter, no para que platicáramos.

-Trabajare Evans, tan solo pido un saludo.

-Hola.

-Muy bien ¿Adivina que?

-No me importa.

-Hice una apuesta con Padfoot.

-Sigue sin importarme.

-Señor Potter, si quiere me callo para que siga hablando usted.

-Solo le estaba preguntando a la señorita Evans que pudiera ser tan amable de prestarme sus apuntes. Perdón profesor.

-Eso lo puede hacer al final de la clase, por ahora pueden empezar. Tienen 45 minutos.- Y con esta instrucción un pequeño murmullo recorrió el lugar. Aprovechando el ruido James siguió hablando.

-¿En que estaba? La apuesta que hice con Padfoot.

-Potter, realmente no me importa. Corta finamente estas hierbas y cállate.

-Esta bien, lo haré. Pero antes debo de preguntarte algo.

-No.

-Si no me respondes te estaré preguntando toda la clase hasta que lo hagas.- Y sabiendo que James era lo suficientemente infantil, Lily accedió.- ¿A Remus le tocó hacer ronda en las mazmorras ayer por la noche?

-¿Por qué debería? Ese es el lugar del prefecto de Slytherin, Severus.

-¡¿De Snape?!

* * *

Hooola!! Antes que nada perdón por el retraso, se que desde que se inventaron los pretextos, se acabaron los... Ustedes me entiende. El caso es que la escuela esta medio pesada, y mi compu esta mas loca que yo. 

Gracias por su reviews: Saiph Feder, Topa Lupin Black, Krumy, Merodeadora Black, Tehumi.

**Jackie de Black: **Hola!!! Como estas?? Ya hacia rato que no escribia, but you know me!! Jajaja. No se que mas decirte... este, sigue leyendo?? O... no se... mejor ya me callo. Adiosin.

_Lamia no es una palabra que me haya inventado. Es una criatura griega con características parecidas a los vampiros. Su cabeza era la de una bella mujer, con cuerpo de serpiente, con garras y pesuñas._


End file.
